The present invention relates to a turn table for use in a microwave oven and more particularly, to an improved turntable capable of being moved upwardly and downwardly during its rotation.
Conventional microwave ovens are of the type in which the turntable is simply rotated so that a food to be cooked cannot be uniformly heated.